Pete Vance
'''Peter "Pete" Vance '''was a Haitian-American crime boss who was the third and final head of the Vance Crime Familly. Pete went to Vice City to avenge the death of his two brothers, Vic and Lance Vance. He managed to rebuild the empire his brother had built and even tried to go to war with Tommy Vercetti, but he failed numerous times. Until he and Tommy made a deal and they both dominated Vice City until 2014, when Pete was betrayed by Tommy and killed. Biography Early Life Pete was born in florida in 1957, son of Haitian refugees. He had an older brother, Victor and later a younger brother, Lance. After his mother left for Vice City, he and the two brothers moved in with their aunt, At that time he developed profound asthma, and because of that his brother Victor Vance went to Vice City to serve in the army to pay for Pete's pills. After a while, Lance also went to Vice City to help his brother with his new "job". They always visited Pete to deliver the pills and extra income to him, until Victor was killed. Pete discovered that Lance and Victor worked in the Vice City crime world. He was very furious, but in time he understood, later Lance himself would die. Trying to avenge Victor's death. Entering the world of crime After the death of his two brothers, Pete left Florida forever and went to Vice City. Not only to try to avenge his brothers, but to try to live a better life. He got in touch with one of the top members of the Vance crime familly, Larry. Larry told him that the family was falling apart after Lance's death, and that no crime boss in Vice City wanted to finance the family for her to return. It was there that Pete himself decided to rebuild the empire that his brothers had built, he learned to shoot and to drive and little by little he was taking territories, stores and even a part of Vice Point. At war with Vercetti After months, Pete had become the new boss of Vance crime familly and caught the attention of Tommy Vercetti. The crime boss who controlled Vice City and his entire drug and business underworld. Pete refused any deal with the murderer of his brothers, and declared war on the Vercetti crime family, claiming that he would not do business with psychopathic and lunatic killers. It was an entire war year, and the Vance crime familly was unable to stop the efforts of the Tommy family. Pete then alone, took an AK-47 and entered Vercetti State, shooting and murdering any member of the Vercetti familly he encountered. He managed to get into Tommy's office, but he was shot and failed to kill him. Tommy then told Pete that he would spare his life if he agreed to do business with him. And that Pete was not so dumb when his younger brother, with no options pete accepted the deal and his gang became an affiliate of the Vercetti gang. The crazy crime boss During the 80s, 90s and 2000s. Pete would go on to become one of Tommy's main allies, he always wanted to kill Tommy and take over his business. However, he became so cold and thirsty for money that in a while he put aside his revenge against Tommy. It was in mid-2005 that Pete started using his own cocaine merchandise. He smelled cocaine all day, went crazy and paranoid. Threaten Tommy on his cell phone, killed his employees and was always arrested and had to be released by lawyers at the Vercetti Gang. He became known as The crazy crime boss, This was disrupting Tommy's business and making him angry, that's when he decided to do something. Death in 2014, Pete was leaving his home at Vice Point. When approximately 20 men, all members of the Vercetti Gang, shot him. Pete was only with a Handgun and was unable to protect himself or kill any of his killers. He was shot to death, Tommy had planned everything. And he went to his funeral and later declared the Vice City families and gangs that Pete was a better dead employee. Category:Americans Category:2014 deaths Category:Killed Category:Vance Category:Dons Category:Criminals